


But Now is Black Beauty's Successive Heir

by zvi



Category: Sorority Boys
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-27
Updated: 2002-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pay for what you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Now is Black Beauty's Successive Heir

**Author's Note:**

> The title is line three from Sonnet 127 by Shakespeare, the first to his Dark Lady. The summary is from Dave Matthews Band's "Pay for What You Get." The story is for Livia's birthday.

Leah sucked on Dave's nipple. She liked to lie here, on his chest, just sucking, smelling the artificial flowers from the shower gel. His body was moist under her, his muscles relaxed to near softness, and he would talk at her about nothing. It was their best time, after a shower and before fucking.

"…not listening to anything I say," he said.

She always heard that, for some reason. She wasn't listening for it, but he got louder, or maybe more intense, when he realized he was being ignored.

"So, tomorrow Adam and I are going to play in a naked Twister tournament with Triple Pi, and you're not invited."

She bit him, harder than he was probably expecting. "You're not going."

"Ow. You're a little vicious."

She licked his nipple. She hadn't meant to leave marks, really. Then she stroked a hand up his thigh. The hair scratched at her fingertips. "I'm a lot horny. Wanna fuck?" Like there was any doubt. He'd never said no, didn't seem able to. And she didn't know if that had to do with gender role expectations, hormones, or the irresistable allure of her own body.

He shrugged, though. "I dunno. I want to, I always want to," without her glasses, she saw only a white blur on his face when he grinned, "but I've got a big test tomorrow. I need to cram for that. Do you really want to fuck me?"

She shrugged. "If you're going to study here, I should go back to the house. Don't want to distract you." She smiled, a smile so little and coy that it might just qualify as a pout, and pushed her breasts into his side, just under his ribs. "It's too bad, 'cause you're tasty." She licked him, from his side to his nipple, and started sucking again. Closed her eyes and breathed in that scent that was almost gone from her bed, of damp skin and body wash.

"I could be persuaded."

She wiggled herself in closer to him, pudenda pressed firmly, wetly to his hip. She ran her hands back and forth across his stomach, and bit gently, so gently on his chest. "What would persuade you?"

"A blowjob."

"What?" She turned her head on his chest, looked up at him. She could only see enough of his face to see he wasn't grinning at her. Not enough to know one way or another if he was serious. "You don't wanna just fuck me?" She reached between her legs, coated her fingers in her own juices. Then she showed him her hand. "I'm really wet and really horny. You could just stick it in and pound away."

"I'd be satisfied with a handjob."

"Why won't you just fuck me? I don't want to mess around with a lot of foreplay shit, I'm fucking horny. Isn't that every guy's dream?"

He pulled her upwards, so they were face to face. She could see him clearly for the first time all night. She noticed, again, that he was ridiculously pretty, even underneath a beard. Light blue eyes and really nice, silky hair.

"Actually, it's every guy's wet dream to be in bed with two lesbians. I just never thought about being one of them."

She got up, then. Fumbled a bit until she found her glasses, and then started assembling underwear, jeans, bra, shirt, coat. She had her hand on the door when she opened her mouth unexpectedly. "We should probably break up, Dave. Because no matter how many times you fuck me, I'm never gonna make love to Daisy, am I?"

"You know the completely stupid thing about this whole situation? You're the first girl I ever got to know well enough to fall in love with, and you hate me for it."

She sighed, turned back to look at him. "I don't hate you, Dave. I never hated you, even when KOK was…." She shrugged. "I've just never liked you."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."


End file.
